


Donovan e la sua idea

by DoctorGraymoon



Category: The Red Strings Club
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, brandeis must be protected, cute Donnie, missing moment, pre-finale, tired Donovan, very short moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGraymoon/pseuds/DoctorGraymoon
Summary: « Analizziamo i loro profili. Poi Brandeis avrà il compito di portarmeli qua. » Un sorriso divertito nacque dalle sue labbra, mentre divideva i fogli in due gruppi più piccoli. Sapeva già che quel lavoro sarebbe risultato noioso agli occhi del suo compagno.





	Donovan e la sua idea

Non era raro per Donovan ritrovarsi un’intera giornata senza clienti, anche se per lui non rappresentava una manna dal cielo, quanto la condanna a doversi arrendere all’inevitabile noia.  
Però, quel giorno era diverso.  
« Akara, vieni un po’ qua. » Il bartender dai capelli castani fece cenno all’androide di raggiungerlo ad un tavolino. Sembrava stesse riferendosi ad un collaboratore di vecchia data, permettendosi una confidenza che voleva essere il suo modo di abituarsi a quella nuova presenza nel suo locale.  
Donovan posò sul tavolo un gruppo di fogli, il malloppo atterrò sulla superficie di legno con un tonfo che sarebbe stato udibile anche dal bancone.  
Nonostante l’invasione della modernità, l’essere umano non aveva rinunciato al fascino delle scartoffie. C’erano ancora i libri, i documenti ed addirittura i giornali. Ogni tanto Donovan si ritrovava a pensare se cose come quelle si sarebbero mai estinte, per lasciare spazio a qualcosa di più avanzato. La sua ovviamente era una mera riflessione, il vantaggio del nero su bianco e della firma su un foglio erano qualcosa che un uomo come lui era abituato a ponderare. D’altronde nessuno poteva hackerare qualcosa che non apparteneva al mondo digitale.  
« Sopra questi fogli ci sono delle facce, questi volti appartengono a dei cantanti. Come probabilmente il tuo cervellino super avanzato avrà già intuit-- »  
« Vuoi usare la musica come rafforzamento della manipolazione dei soul nodes? »  
« … intuito. Voglio usare la musica per rafforzare quello che fanno i drink. » Donovan si schiarì la voce e fece cenno all’Akara di sedersi.  
« L’esibizione dal vivo aiuterebbe il coinvolgimento? »  
« Esatto. Un animo può essere smosso più facilmente da qualcosa a cui assiste di persona, rispetto che al sentirlo da uno stereo. » Donovan posò gli occhi sull’androide, cercando di scorgere se le sue parole fossero davvero approdate nel modo giusto.  
Gli esseri umani avevano modi infiniti di manifestare qualcosa, a partire da un tic, al movimento degli occhi o anche dalla postura. C’era anche il respiro, il battito delle ciglia, fino ad arrivare al cambio del tono della voce. Tutte quelle cose che Donovan aveva imparato a leggere, sembravano essere state costruite anche su Akara.  
Era come osservare un quadro realista e scambiarlo per una foto. Solo al secondo o al terzo sguardo, si scopriva l’inganno.  
« Analizziamo i loro profili. Poi Brandeis avrà il compito di portarmeli qua. » Un sorriso divertito nacque dalle sue labbra, mentre divideva i fogli in due gruppi più piccoli. Sapeva già che quel lavoro sarebbe risultato noioso agli occhi del suo compagno.  
Dall’arrivo di Akara c’era stato poco tempo per vedersi, se davvero la loro rivoluzione sarebbe iniziata a giorni, Donovan voleva ogni scusa possibile per passare quanti più minuti col suo uomo, perché davanti al loro cammino si apprestavano solo tempi difficili. Le cose complicate erano il pane che lui mordeva ogni giorno, ma sapeva apprezzare le pause da quei pasti dal retrogusto amarognolo.  
« Ho finito. Ho trovato tre soggetti che potrebbero fare al caso nostro. »  
« Ah giusto, aspetta che finisco di leggere almeno l’introduzione al profilo del primo. » Il bartender ridacchiò, ma Akara gli allungò quattro schede con aria estremamente professionale.  
« Come mai solo donne? » La domanda gli nacque spontanea, non appena i suoi occhi si posarono sulle foto.  
« I sondaggi online di questa zona del paese dicono che il pubblico apprezza di più le voci femminili. »  
Donovan sollevò le sopracciglia, indietreggiando col capo per esprimere una sorta di perplessità, come se il suo assistente avesse appena provato a lanciargli qualcosa addosso.  
«… Bene. Diciamo che troverò un compromesso, due uomini e due donne. »  
Akara non parve avere nulla da protestare e di conseguenza, rimosse due profili da quelli che aveva raccolto.  
Donovan incrociò le braccia al petto, inclinando la testa di lato. Gli sarebbe piaciuto, un giorno, scoprire cosa frullasse per quella testolina artificiale.  
« Okay. Chiamo Brandeis, pensaci tu ai signori. » Alla fine scelse di sventolare bandiera bianca, pronto a scoprire cosa poteva venir fuori da quella trovata.

***

Brandeis era rimasto in disparte, aveva visto quella luce negli occhi di Donovan e si era arreso, alzando le mani e lasciandolo fare.  
Ed ora eccoli lì, ad ascoltare le voci di quei quattro sconosciuti, perché, a quanto pare, il bartender aveva bisogno di qualcosa che non fosse riservato solo a chi beveva alcool.  
“Altrimenti agli astemi chi ci pensa?” Aveva detto, come se fosse una cosa normale. Come se il proprietario di un club come quello avesse anche il tempo di pensare a chi non voleva vedere l’alcool nemmeno col binocolo.  
Era frustrante e soddisfacente allo stesso tempo, scoprire lati nuovi di Donovan, ogni tanto pareva una Matrioska, lasciava uscire una parte di sé solo per farti capire che c’era altro sotto. Che fosse in realtà solo qualcosa che Brandeis poteva vedere? O forse viaggiava troppo con la fantasia? Se poteva dire la sua, preferiva di gran lunga tenere i piedi per terra, ma la sua mente non doveva per forza ubbidire ai suoi comandi, non quando si palesavano pensieri di tutt’altra natura.  
Mentre le sue dita si muovevano sul piano forte, lui poteva immaginare di star toccando la pelle di Donovan. Sapeva che lui non era tanto diverso da uno strumento musicale, in comune avevano la reazione, la capacità di emettere suoni capaci di dare al suo animo una pace che nessun impianto artificiale poteva donargli interamente. C’era un mondo sopra quella pelle, lo sentiva sempre, coi polpastrelli e con la lingua.  
Era contento di starsene in disparte, perché poteva lasciare passeggiare i pensieri a braccetto con la musica. Poteva aumentare il ritmo a seconda di quale posizione voleva far prendere a Donovan nella sua mente.  
Nessuno era tenuto a sapere cosa gli passasse per la testa e se dovevano sgominare un baby genio pronto a lobotomizzare il mondo, tanto valeva farlo dopo un’accurata riflessione sulle cose giuste. Era sicuro che l’altro uomo sarebbe stato d’accordo con lui.  
I provini delle nuove leve del Club proseguirono per una buona porzione della serata e Brandeis iniziava ad attendere la chiusura del locale, un po’ in contrasto con l’entusiasmo che Donovan aveva dimostrato per quell’iniziativa.  
Però, quando Akara chiuse le porte alle spalle dell’ultimo cliente, il bartender si accasciò su un divanetto, lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro lungo, stringendo gli occhi.  
« Cosa abbiamo sentito, oggi? »  
« Lirica, Pop, Rock e Jazz. »  
Un grugnito prevalse sopra la voce dell’androide, che sembrava l’unico ancora in vena di rimanere in piedi, in quella stanza.  
« Credo di aver sentito solo mediocrità, se posso dire la mia. » Scherzò Brandeis, chiudendo il pianoforte del club, per buttarsi alla ricerca di una sigaretta, che però parve non trovare, visto il tastare compulsivo che si prolungò per dei lunghi minuti.  
« L’hai detta. »  
« L’ho detta. »  
« Li ha scelti Akara.»  
« Ah-Ah. » Brandeis si stiracchiò come un gatto, alzandosi dalla sua sedia con un soffio e cercando con lo sguardo la figura di Donovan. Non fece scorrere altri secondi e si impose nello spazio dell’altro uomo; una mano si poggiò sulla spalla del bartender, come a volerlo sospingere contro il suo torace.  
« Riposa, Donovan, il talent scout è qualcosa che potrai lasciare alla tua prossima vita. »  
Non sembrava molto convinto, ma Brandeis si ritenne vincitore quando lo vide arrendersi per iniziare a sdraiarsi. Gli lasciò lo spazio necessario per stendere la gamba afflitta e lasciò che la sua testa gli riposasse in grembo.  
Donovan sospirò, ma il suo viso si distese, avvolto da una coperta invisibile che portava il nome della pace di cui aveva bisogno. La mano di Brandeis sciolse i suoi capelli, pettinando e massaggiando, mentre intorno a loro si sentivano solo i passi di Akara che sistemava i tavoli.  
« Ho scoperto una cosa. Da uno di quelli. » Iniziò Donovan, a voce bassa.  
« A parte che non sanno cantare? »  
« Ho scoperto che nella lirica, chi muore ha abbastanza energia da fare un canto di commiato. Magari perdonando chi ha causato la sua dipartita. »  
« Ah. »  
« Perché secondo te, spendere tante energie se stai morendo? »  
Brandeis dovette concentrarsi per tradurre la domanda dal borbottio sommesso che era diventato la voce di Donovan.  
« Non lo so Donnie. Roba da teatro. Chi ci va ancora, comunque, in posti del genere? »  
« Complimenti per la flemma poetica, Brandeis, mi hai confermato una cosa. »  
« Ovvero? »  
« Non mi piace, la lirica. »  
E scosse la testa, come se l’idea gli fosse rimasta impigliata tra le ciocche castane chiare, ed ora non volesse far altro che sbarazzarsene.  
« Nessun amore per i classici? »  
« Nessun amore per i discorsi d’addio. »  
Donovan sbadigliò, dimostrando a Brandeis che probabilmente non sapeva nemmeno lui di cosa stava parlando.  
« Immagino sia facile a dirsi, quando non siamo noi quelli in punto di morte. »  
Si abbassò per lasciare un bacio su una tempia dell’uomo, sospirando contro la sua pelle e andando a sfiorare con le labbra ogni angolo del volto di Donovan che riusciva a raggiungere. Il suo cuore, intanto, si era fatto più rapido nei battiti, come se fosse stato attivato un qualche interruttore sconosciuto.  
Il batender alzò una mano e fermò il volto di Brandeis per reclamare un bacio vero. Le loro labbra si incontrarono prima leggere, poi si schiusero sotto un mormorio soddisfatto da parte di Donovan.  
« Quindi, il servizio cuscino è gratis. »  
« Non mi pare tu mi dia da bere gratis… »  
Donovan scoppiò a ridere contro il suo viso, stringendo un labbro tra i suoi denti e togliendogli gli occhiali da sole in un gesto fluido, abbastanza da cogliere Brandeis di sorpresa.  
« No e non inizierò solo da adesso. »  
« Non sei un socio molto onesto… »  
Brandeis rimase con gli occhi fissi a quelli del suo compagno, che sostenne lo sguardo in maniera assonnata. La stanchezza si era poggiata sul suo volto ed il sonno era lì, che faceva capolino per invitarlo a lasciarsi andare. Donovan si distese di nuovo, chiudendo gli occhi e poggiando le mani sul suo petto.  
« Ed io che volevo pure dedicarti un drink… »  
« Ah sì? E come lo penseresti? »  
« Lo penserei come qualcosa di forte, roba da tipi tosti. Però allo stesso tempo, capace di scaldare meglio di un camino acceso. Si usano ancora i camini, a proposito? »  
« Donnie, Donnie, non criticare chi fa discorsi prima di morire, se non sai stare zitto prima di addormentarti. » Brandeis mosse due dita a stringergli il naso, mentre sul suo viso si era formato un sorriso dolce, che però Donovan non poteva vedere.  
C’era qualcosa di magico in quell’uomo, qualcosa che lo faceva sembrare un angelo ed un diavolo allo stesso tempo. Era un bene che nessuno avesse più voglia di credere ad un paradiso ad un inferno, nell’era degli impianti.  
Il respiro di Donovan iniziò a stabilizzarsi, il suo petto si alzava ed abbassava ritmicamente, segnando lo scandire del tempo.  
Al bancone c’era Akara, ma Brandeis non poteva vederla.  
« Accidenti a te… Donnie. »  
E buttò la testa all’indietro, ancora incapace di smettere di sorridere.

**Author's Note:**

> Il mio piccolissimo contributo per il fandom di questa perla di gioco.


End file.
